custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Updates and MOCs
No ideas for intros, so I'll just say that. Anyways, I'll give you the updates first. Updates Fantasy MOC Contest Just enter. ItAoD My little-known novel, it's going to pick up as soon as I come up with how exactly to keep the story flowing (lol). A lot of new characters are set up to appear in the storyline, and the focus will slowly begin to shift off of Malachi. Shadrach and Terya will receive a chunk of page time, plot events will begin to... shift as some of my newer characters (revealed later in the blog) makes their appearance. Also, Tetra Nui will be making a very large appearance in the story as well. And, we will all get some insight into the culture of the "Rahkshi". ''Bloodlines A poetic story told by Jevson and the pseuodo-prequel to ItAoD. It's definitely not my best poem ever (it hardly rhymes), but it works. Deviant Art Account I may soon get an account on Deviant Art, as I'd like to post my non-Bionicle artwork somewhere other than YouTube. Possible names for the account? Echo 1, Prehistoric Echoes, and E Squared. MOCs Now, onto the part you'll actually read. Pallin A Zeverek (one of CB's species, all design credit to him), Pallin is definitely not like Skorr at all. In fact, he's the exact opposite. How so? He's Tetra Nui's ''chief of police. IMG_0460.JPG|Glare makes the head's features impossible to see. IMG_0461.JPG|Like my old Skorr MOC, he has a scar on his left eye. IMG_0462.JPG|Like nearly all Tetra-Nuans, he has an omni tool. IMG_0463.JPG|In fact, he's named after a C-sec officer in Mass Effect. IMG_0464.JPG|Back view. Weyland A character who will have quite a role in ItAoD, Weyland is the most successful Vortixx businessman in existence. Yes, he's a male Vortixx. He runs the largest corporation in the Matoran universe, Weyland Corp Industries, a weapons, biotech, drone-manufacturing, and computer technology company. But he's not exactly a fat-cat corporate CEO... IMG_0465.JPG|His name (and his company's name) came from the Weyland-Yutani corporation in the Aliens franchise. IMG_0466.JPG|I was unsure on how to make a male Vortixx, so I just kind of threw some ideas together. Weyland4.JPG|And other designs... upper leg credit to Matoro1. Weyland5.JPG|And again, lack of pieces makes me have to use oversized feet. Pariah My first Vortixx character. I decided to bring her back from the grave after coming up with the idea for Weyland. She'll also appear in ItAoD. IMG 0470.JPG|She looks much better than her original version, however. IMG_0471.JPG|She still has her earrings, and blue eyes! IMG_0472.JPG|I'm still recovering her weapons though. The sniper rifle is all I had for her. IMG_0473.JPG|Oh, and she'll have a role with Weyland... and not a very good one. IMG_0474.JPG|Back view. Artwork Linked with the possibility of me getting a Deviantart account, I have a lot of artwork, but none of it save one is Bionicle. That's all I have for now though. And hopefully, this will be my last blog post for quite a while. Thanks for viewing! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 00:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts